


tragoedia in ignibus rubrīs (ON HOLD)

by winterbreezes



Series: Pokéverse [1]
Category: Criminal Minds, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Anime/Live Action Fusion, Alternate Universe- Video Game World, alternate universe- fusion, warning: animal death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterbreezes/pseuds/winterbreezes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young boy named Jack Hotchner wakes up on New Year's Day in an unfamiliar room. In a panic, he steals a Pokémon lying captive on a table, and flees the building--only to discover that he is not in 2011, but 1981. He panics (again), and ends up running into another boy who calls himself Greed and claims to be a "homunculus." Jack travels through the region he has appeared in, hoping to find a way home--and instead, finds himself (unwillingly) taking the Gym Challenge and stopping an evil organization. Will be updated weekly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Talk to Rocks or Else You Will End Up Giving Your Body To Them

**Author's Note:**

> So here we begin. Pokéverse. This entry to the series is based of of Pokémon: Fire Red, but, of course, with characters from Fullmetal Alchemist (the mangaverse and Brotherhood) and Criminal Minds taking the places of certain others. There are probably going to be a lot of questions that will be had for a while, but they will all be answered. In time.
> 
> For reference, the title isn't capitalized because things aren't capitalized in Latin unless if they're a proper name or something. So. Yeah. Here we go.
> 
> (The only character who isn't an alternate universe counterpart of someone from Criminal Minds or Fullmetal Alchemist is Greed. Everyone else was born in the Pokémon universe. The animal death is technically Pokémon death, and it'll come up later in the story, but yeah. Nice.)

Green Oak was a sickly boy. He was only six, and he had spent most of his life inside of a hospital than out of one. The only person who could take care of him was his grandfather, and while the old man cared deeply for his grandson, he had to take care of Green’s younger sister, Daisy. The two had been orphaned shortly after she was born, and Professor Oak had had to turn away from his research to ensure that the two stayed healthy.

It was a beautiful day—summers in Pallet Town were always peaceful and uneventful, and Green was spending his day outside. Even though he was sickly, he was a little kid, and he was running around his house, laughing. Everything changed when he tripped over a rock, landing flat on his face.

He let out a groan, and pushed himself up. Looking around, he located the item that had caused his fall—a small, red stone that seemed to…pulsate.

He remembered gramps telling him about rocks similar to it—evolution stones. He was little, but he knew that the professor would be happy—so he picked it up, ready to run back home and hand it over.

_“Hey, kid.”_

Green froze.

_“Yeah, that’s right. The rock just talked to you. How ‘bout that?”_

Green stared.

“Are you a Pokémon?” A talking rock—maybe.

_“Nah—a homunculus. And I can make you healthy.”_

Green’s eyes widened.

There was nothing the young boy wanted more than to be healthy. The doctors only made the pain go away for a bit; he’d eavesdropped enough to know that they didn’t know how to make it go away forever. But still—he was young, but not that gullible.

“How do you know I’m sick?”

_“It’s written all over you, kid. Humans are fragile, but you look like a gust of wind could blow you over. I can make all your problems go away—I can even make you stronger.”_

Green sat down, and put the rock in his lap. “What’re you gonna do about it?” He didn’t just want to be better, he wanted to be strong, so he could protect his sister and gramps.

_“Let me use your body.”_

The child stared.

_“I’m serious. I’ll fix you up, make you powerful—but I can only do that if you let me into your body.”_

“…but…will I still be able to use it?” He didn’t want to be powerful if he couldn’t actually do it for his family.

_“Sometimes, but I’ll be the main pilot.”_

Hmm.

“...I’ll do it, but only if you let me be in control a lot.”

_“Heh. Whatever you say, kid. Deal.”_

That was easy.

There was a silence.

_“Now, eat the stone.”_

“W—what?!” Green stood up so quickly that he nearly stumbled over again, and the stone fell away. He waited for it to respond, only to realize that he couldn’t hear it if he wasn’t touching it. He bent down, picked it up, and stared.

_“Rude. You gotta eat the stone, kid. Don’t worry, you won’t break your teeth.”_

Green stared down at the pulsating rock.

He moved it to his mouth, and closed his eyes.

_“And by the way, call me Greed.”_

He bit.


	2. Jack Steals A Plant and Screams A Lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made the deadline I set up for myself, so that's nice. I made it so there'd be one chapter a week so that I could get ahead (that way, if I'm sick like I am now, I don't have to worry about staying up incredibly late to finish). So hooray.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter feels short and bad, so whatever. Again, I'm sick right now, and writing is hard. The technical first chapter, since the prior one could be considered a prologue. Have fun.
> 
> (Oh, one last thing that doesn't matter much but I'll bring up anyway--while I (and many others) headcanon that in the Pokemon universe, different languages are spoken throughout the regions (Japanese in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh; English in Unova; and French in Kalos, for example), this will not be the case in this fic. There is a generic language spoken in all of the regions, so have that as you will.)

Jack Hotchner woke up in unfamiliar clothing on the floor of an unfamiliar building. When he woke, the only thing that wasn’t shrouded in darkness was part of a table, on which two Poké balls sat. In fact, it was the light illuminating this table that stirred him. He sat up from where he laid on the floor and rubbed his eyes, yawning. 

And then, he screamed. 

This wasn’t his room, this wasn’t even his _house_ ; this was wrong, and his parents wouldn’t ever do something like this to him. He jolted to his feet and bolted across the room. 

It wasn’t hard to find a door (the room was small, and the little light filtering in enabled him to avoid bookshelves and other tables)—the problem was that it was locked. He was in such a state of panic that at first, he tried to knock it down by using his body as a battering ram—but Jack was only ten, and was nowhere near strong enough to knock it down. He then glanced back to the table, and made a decision he would have never made. 

He raced back over to the table, grabbed one of the two balls, and released the creature inside. 

It was small, green (or, well, pretty green), and had a bulb on its back—Jack didn’t know what it was called, but he knew that it was a Pokémon. Even though it was small, it was powerful; it could take the door down. 

“K—knock it down!” 

The creature, at first, didn’t realize it was the one being ordered. Jack repeated the command, this time not stammering, and it reacted. It let out a roar, and hurled itself at the door, knocking it down with a crash. Sunlight streamed into the room. This was the way out. 

He pressed the small button on the ball, and the creature vanished into a red beam of light. 

Jack was not an athlete. He sprinted for about five seconds before he tripped and fell, nearly crushing the Poké ball underneath. He let out a grunt, and pushed himself onto his knees. Glancing around, he felt his blood run cold. 

Not only was this not Driftveil City, his home, this wasn’t any part of Unova he’d ever seen. Aside from the building he had just “escaped,” there were two houses before a tangle of trees. In fact, trees surrounded the three buildings (and a small patch of flowers) on every side—the only plausible way out of this place was either to go to the water at the end and swim, or go through the small opening beyond the two houses. It was either very early in the morning or very early in the evening, too—the sky was blueish, dashed with colors, colors that hadn’t ever been more clear in his life. 

Where _was_ he? 

Exiting by water certainly wasn’t an option, so Jack once again started into a sprint, not really knowing what else what he expected when he tripped again. Down he went, this time a little beyond the two houses, almost to his way out—this time, he gasped a little. 

Not wanting the Poké ball to be damaged if he tripped again, Jack shoved it in the yellow bag he wore around his shoulders—a bag he had never seen, nonetheless worn, before in his life. He stared at where the opening led—a path, riddled by tall grass and ledges. 

He knew how to handle such paths—they existed in Unova, too. This was a route; it led to places beyond. When he was younger, his parents had forbid him from going on routes alone, because they had a danger; wild Pokémon were rampant, hiding in the waist-tall grass. Until now, Jack hadn’t had a way to defend himself from the creatures. (Even if he hadn’t stolen the Poké ball, though, he would have took his chances trying to get across; the path didn’t seem to be that long.) 

He ran for about three seconds before there was a screeching noise, and a bird leapt at him. He screamed, and pulled out his only method of protection. 

The greenish Pokémon stared at Jack. 

“Attack it!” he screeched. Nothing. 

The bird took its opportunity, and flew up into the air, before diving at Jack’s Pokémon. The creature narrowed its red eyes, and let out a roar—it wasn’t listening to him, it was protecting itself when it tackled the creature away. The two fought, and the bird lost, collapsing. He stared, and waited for it to move. It didn’t. He hoped it was just unconscious. 

The rest of the day progressed something like that, Jack making his way slowly across the route as his non-cooperative Pokémon took out obstacles for its own benefit. He stumbled around, not seeing any of the other trainers making their ways across. He tried to get the stolen creature to listen to him, not having much success. He became hungry, thirsty, and tired—the sun was high in the sky when he collapsed; too hungry and dehydrated to move, but nevertheless having made it. 

Eventually, he managed to drag himself to a building with a red roof—hopefully, a Pokémon Center, but if not, a place to rest. It was, indeed, one, but it was strange—there was no counter aside from the one where the nurse stood, and it was very, very small. 

Seeing a collapsed child crawl in was very concerning, and Jack saw the nurse race over to him, and then stand above him. He stared. 

“What happened to you?” she asked, crouching down. 

“Wh—where am—” 

“Viridian City’s Pokémon Center. You need to rest.” 

Jack’s eyes widened. He had no idea what Viridian City was, nor where it was located. 

“Is that…Unova?” 

The nurse furrowed her brows. “We’re in Kanto, sweetie. It’s the New Year, too—the first day of 1981! I can’t believe it—” 

He started to scream again.


	3. Jack Doesn’t Know What He’s Doing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey howdy hey, I'm still alive. 
> 
> Sorry this took so long, but things have been kinda.....hard lately. This chapter honestly isn't very long, nor is it well read over, but I feel like I need to put something up. Will I get another chapter out next week? Maybe, maybe not. I'll aim for it, but with school starting, things are only gonna get more hectic.
> 
> Things speeding up in the story will help, though.

Jack’s screaming stopped when he fainted, only causing the nurse that’d run up to him to be more concerned. To her, this was some random kid who must hate the number 1981 or something—the idea that he was from another time was a foreign concept, something that wasn’t possible, not considered at all. 

He woke up in a cot, the strange bag he carried gone, alongside the hat and vest he had been wearing. He was now wearing nothing but a black t-shirt and blue jeans—shit, he’d never worn these clothes before! He tried to scramble up into a seated position, but ended up causing the cot to tip over, depositing him ungracefully on the floor. 

He sat there for a moment, dazed, until he heard footsteps. Instinct told him to get up, to get away—and he managed the first part before who he thought was the woman from before came in. 

“You’re awake! Thank goodness,” she said, sighing with relief. “You fainted.” 

He stared, silent. 

“Your Pokémon was in pretty bad condition, too, but we healed it up…” Her words faded away, lost to Jack; he was trying to figure out how he could get the hell out of there. 

He was brought back to reality when a familiar orb was placed into his hands (which were grabbed and outstretched by the nurse). “You should eat and drink something, but otherwise, you’re fine to leave! Your clothes are here.” 

As if they were pulled from nowhere, the clothes that Jack had lost were given back to him—vest, hat, backpack, and shoes. He continued to stare. 

The next hour or so was a blur to him. He changed, he ate some food (and handed over money that he found hidden in the depths of the bag), got some “supplies” (because apparently, he’d need them), and walked out of the Center. 

As he did, he heard a voice. “Hey, kid, wanna buy some—wait, wait, why are you crying?” 

He hadn’t realized that he was, but there were tears running down his face. He stared at a ginger (or, well, close enough to ginger)-haired kid with eyes that were pinkish-purplish. He actually wasn’t much taller than Jack himself, but he carried himself differently than other ten year-olds. 

He continued to be silent, staring. 

“Hey, don’t ignore me! Why are you crying?” the ginger asked, crossing his arms. 

“I—I’ll—” Jack began, his voice trembling. “—my family—I’m—never gonna see them—” 

“What? You gotta speak up, kid. You think I got perfect hearing or something?” 

Jack considered running off, more because it was becoming harder and harder to talk, but he was also too tired to even think about that. 

“I—I said I’m never gonna see my family again, and I’m—this isn’t home, how am I gonna get home—” 

The other stared for a second, before tilting his head. “What, did you run away? I’m sure your parents’ll take you back.” 

“It’s—I didn’t run away.” 

“You…are you just lost? I gotta map.” And like that, he was shuffling through his own bag. 

“Map’s—not gonna help.” 

“So…you not from Kanto? How the hell’d you get here then?” 

It was too much for Jack, so he finally decided that this kid would get the honor of knowing something he couldn’t explain. 

“I’m from—from the future.” 

There was a silence, before the boy let out a laugh that didn’t sound natural. “Kid, I’m not even human. The name’s Greed, and I want everything.” 

For the second time that day, Jack collapsed.


End file.
